


Salvation

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please tell me it’s not a sin to enjoy the feeling of your lips on my skin.





	

Tyler always prayed for forgiveness whenever Josh fucked him.

Lips always moving in a silent prayer, repeating the same speech over and over: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…” He would list all his sins, his faults and his failures, go through the list then repeat it again. He knew he wasn’t worthy of forgiveness, but he still found himself begging for it.

He never let Josh see his face when they fucked— not made love, _never_ made love; fucking was a sin but love was an abomination. On his stomach, arms tossed over his face, anything to hide his silently whispered words. 

Tyler couldn’t stand when Josh spoke in bed. It wasn’t anything dirty, but he almost wished it was. He couldn’t stand the whispered affections; all they served to do was make him feel filthier. He wasn’t deserving of God’s forgiveness and he sure as Hell wasn’t deserving of Josh’s love.


End file.
